Routers and other cutting tools are often used with cutting guides that guide the movement of the tool's cutter with respect to a work piece, such as a piece of wood. Existing devices for guiding cutting tools, such as jigs for mortise and tenon joints, typically only cut either a mortise or a tenon (not both) and/or require complicated processes for arranging and preparing for each cutting operation such that subsequent steps of the process require repeated or additional steps for arranging and preparing the device. There is a need for improved devices and methods for mortise and tenon operations where the device can be arranged once for all cutting operations.